


So Good For Me

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, Intersex Lotor, M/M, he got both sets between his legs, size comparisons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Keith and Lotor are comparing knife sizes, if you know what I mean
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Kudos: 6





	So Good For Me

“Mine is longer,” Lotor grunted, pressed against the bed. “So clearly I should be the one to top, as you say.” 

Keith grinned down at Lotor, grabbing a fistful of long white hair and giving it a harsh yank. Lotor whined, expression softening as he leaned into the touch. 

“It’s not about length,” Keith replied, one hand sliding down to rub at Lotor’s dripping cock, then lower still to his damp pussy. “And I think I’m more than thick enough for you to love it.” 

“I doubt that,” Lotor dryly replied, then whined again when Keith gave another harsh yank of his hair. 

“What was that?” Keith asked, his voice low. 

“I’d love that,” Lotor moaned, hissing in pleasure as Keith’s fingers sank into him. At Keith’s satisfied smile, he added, “I’d love you in me, daddy.”

“You’re so good,” Keith praised, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Lotor’s forehead. He arched his fingers, and Lotor keened in pleasure. “Such a good boy. Daddy loves you. I love you.”


End file.
